


Got Wood?

by bangyababy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, Draco Malfoy Flirts, Fluff, H/D Career Fair 2017, Harry Potter Flirts, Harry Potter Has a Crush, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wandmaker Harry Potter, wand innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: In which Harry has a crush on Draco, is apprenticed to Ollivander, and needs Draco's wood. Cue really bad wand innuendos and shameless flirting.





	Got Wood?

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #[17](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/124297.html?thread=4840329#t4840329).
> 
> This is a bit different than my usual writing. For one, there's almost no angst. Second, the narration is a bit heavy handed. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic! I'm sorry I didn't focus so much on Draco's estate management skills (but he's really good, I promise). As always, shout out to Helen for the beta (all remaining mistakes are mine).

The gates to Malfoy Manor were just as imposing as Harry had remembered them. The wrought iron vines that twined around the Malfoy crest looked as if they could come to life at any moment, and wrap their branches around anyone who dared to impose on the family. Just as Harry was searching for a way to let his presence be known, the gate actually did come to life-- a dragon turned to face Harry. 

“State your name and business,” it hissed. 

“Er, Harry Potter? I’m here to see Malfoy.”

“Which?” the dragon demanded. 

“What?”

“Which Malfoy?” If gates could roll their eyes, Harry was sure this gate would have done so. Definitely had the right mansion, then. 

“Draco,” Harry clarified. 

“Very well, ‘Er Harry Potter,’ your presence shall be announced.”

“My name’s not ‘Er!’” Harry shouted, but the gate had returned to its previous stagnant state. 

Harry sighed, and debated whether he should leave, and come back another time. Not that Draco wouldn’t know that he had been there now. But perhaps if he came back, Draco would forget that his gate thought his name was ‘Er Harry Potter.’ On the other hand, if he left now, Draco would definitely have several things to tease him about next time. And then what would he tell Ollivander….?

Harry’s decision was made for him when the gates swung open, allowing him access up the drive. By the time Harry reached the door he was a bit sweaty and a House Elf was eyeing him distastefully. Could anything about this interaction be pleasant? 

“Master Draco will be seeing you in the study,” the elf told him. “You best be following Grimmy now.” The elf turned and lead Harry through the entrance hall and down a long hallway. Harry tried not to look too much at the surroundings, instead, he focussed on the back of the elf’s head until they reached a door. 

Grimmy knocked, and Draco called out for them to enter. After opening the door, Grimmy bowed and left. 

“Did you get lost, Potter?” Draco asked without turning around. He was sat at a desk, writing. Harry noticed that his hair was a bit longer than the last time they had seen one another, falling down around his shoulders. He wondered if Draco was trying to grow it out. Other than that he looked almost the same as he did in school, crisp white shirt and pressed black trousers to boot. 

“What?” Harry asked stupidly, after a moment. 

“It took you quite awhile to get here,” Draco replied. 

“Well, you know the drive up here is quite long,” Harry said defensively. 

At this, Draco did pause. He stopped writing and turned to face Harry. “Why didn’t you just apparate?” 

“Oh…I didn’t really think about it,” Harry said awkwardly. 

Draco smirked. “Of course you didn’t, ‘Er Harry Potter.’”

Harry cringed and gave Draco a sheepish smile. “Some things never change?” He offered. 

“True,” Draco replied standing. “But some things do. Like you coming to see me. So, why have you come to see me, Potter?” He moved toward a tea cart and gestured for Harry to sit as he did so. 

“Well, I’m not sure if you’ve heard, but I’ve been apprenticed to Ollivander,” Harry said sitting. 

“I’ve heard,” Draco replied turning to Harry with a cup of tea. “Hard to imagine you being graceful enough for that kind of work.”

“Oh, I’m very good with a wand, Draco.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. The cup of tea hovered in the air between them, Draco’s mouth on the verge of falling open. Harry could have smacked himself. Instead, he cleared his throat and continued. “Right, well, I’ve been apprenticed to Ollivander and as it happens we’re looking for a new supplier of wand wood. Specifically cedar and blackthorn.” 

“I see,” Draco said turning back to the cart to make himself a cup. “And I happen to be in possession of those trees.”

“Yes, Malfoy Manor’s surrounding forests have some of the best trees for wand making.” Harry set his tea cup down on a side table. 

“How do you know that?” Draco asked, sitting down in a chair across from him. 

“Well, Ollivander told me that he actually used to get wand wood from your father, and his father before him, and so on. It only stopped just before we were born…” Harry trailed off, not wanting to bring up anything unpleasant so soon. Draco was looking at him expectantly, so Harry opened his mouth and blurted. “Anyway, I’d really like to get wood from you again.”

Draco choked. 

“Wand wood!” Harry clarified. “I’d like my wands to be made from your wood!”

“Not helping, Potter,” Draco gasped out. 

Harry threw his head into his hands and groaned. He could hear Draco stifling his laughter through a serious of delicate throat clearings. How many times could Harry fuck this up, he wondered. “I would very much like it if we could establish a business relationship, in which you supply me with trees to make magical wands out of,” Harry gritted out. 

“That was a very long sentence to grit out.”

Harry looked up and glared at Draco, who was smirking down at him. “Around you? I’m used to it.” Draco shrugged and took a sip of his tea before standing. Panicking, Harry grabbed his wrist as he headed for the door. “Wait, Draco! I’m sorry!”

“Potter,” Draco said before Harry could launch into a full ramble. “I was just going to show the trees in question. I assume you want to see them before you make any type of commitment.” Harry dropped his wrist, trying to ignore the way Draco’s eyes sparkled pleasantly at Harry’s mishaps. 

“Right, that would be best.” Harry stood quickly and followed Draco out of the room. They headed in the opposite direction down the hall way from where Harry came until they reached a side door. 

“Grimmy, my cloak!” Draco called as he opened the door. The elf popped next him as they stepped outside, cloak in hand. “Thank you,” Draco said, tossing the black material over his shoulders. Harry had to admit he looked less like his school boy rival and more like a man of his own now, if not a little like his father. 

Caught up in his own thoughts, Harry had fallen behind a little. “Draco, wait!”

Draco stopped, a little down the hill from Harry and peered up at him. “Why do you keep calling me that?” He asked. 

Harry stopped, too. He hadn’t really noticed it if he was being honest. “It’s your name, isn’t it?” He said instead. Draco rolled his eyes. “I don’t know,” Harry admitted after a pause. “The gate asked me which Malfoy I wanted to see and I don’t know…I don’t think of you as ‘Malfoy’ anymore, really.”

Draco eyed him cautiously. “Elaborate,” he demanded. 

Harry sighed. He really didn’t want to explain to Draco that he’d been following his actions closely over the past few years, because then he’d have to admit that: one) he cared about what Draco was doing, two) he was still concerned he might be Up To Something, and three) once he realised that he wasn’t, he liked what he saw. 

Draco was rebuilding the Malfoy name, brick by brick. He gave to charities, went to ministry balls and shook all the right hands, he volunteered to host functions at the Manor, he invested in small wizarding businesses, and much more. But the most striking thing about all of this was he never made a fuss about what he was doing, he would speak at events when asked and always, he would speak about his role in the war, and always he would apologize for his actions, but never, not once did he cower. He never let it break him. Despite all of this, during the few interactions Harry had had with him over the years, Draco had never treated Harry any differently. Sure, he was less visibly repulsed by his presence, but their encounters were more or less the same, just sans the hostility. Harry had actually come to look forward to them. In fact, he might have developed a little bit of a crush on Draco. 

But Harry couldn’t say any of that, so instead he said, “You’re not ‘Malfoy-the-Great-Ferret-y-Wanker’ anymore. You’re trying to do what you can, best you can. You’re trying. So you’re Draco now.” Harry looked at some trees in the distance as he spoke, but he could still see Draco watching him out of the corner of his eye. When it was clear neither of them were going to say anything, Harry huffed and stomped past Draco. “Can I please inspect the trees now?”

“Sure thing…Harry,” Draco said, following Harry down the hill. 

“Do you know anything about cutting trees for wand making?” Harry asked when Draco came up beside him at the edge of the forest. 

“Not really,” Draco admitted. “I know there’s a special way to cut the tree, but that’s about it.”

“It really depends on the tree type, and the tree in question,” Harry explained heading for the nearest cedar tree, head disappearing into the branches. “It’s not uncommon for bowtruckles to live in trees that are good for wand making. But that’s not the only way to tell if a tree is strong enough to become a wand.” His voice was coming from higher up now. “There’re several spells you can cast, but the quickest way is to check the top,” he called down. 

“What are you doing?” Draco shouted. “If you fall, I am not going to be blamed for your death, Potter!” He could see Harry standing amongst the branches at the top of the tree. 

“I’m checking to see if this tree could make a wand!” Harry called down, and Draco could hear the grin in his voice. 

“And how are you going to make a wand if you’re dead?” Draco shot back. Harry laughed before his body disappeared back down into the green of the tree. 

With a rustle and a thud, Harry landed back on the ground and walked back towards Draco. 

“So, was it to your standards?” Draco asked tersely. 

“I haven’t checked yet,” Harry replied, then held his hand out to show Draco the branch he had taken from the top of the tree. “Watch.” Harry closed his eyes and held the branch as if it were already a wand. He said an incantation Draco had never heard, and his hand began to glow. He opened his eyes and looked excitedly at Draco.

The sour look dropped slowly from Draco’s face as he looked on curiously. Harry gripped the branch tighter and it began to bend, then expand, getting wider then thinner, longer then shorter. It seemed to completely melt in Harry’s hand, then it stood straight as an iron rod, it cut itself into pieces, put it self together, and stretched out before finally glowing gold, and returning to its original size with a pop. 

Harry grinned a the look of fascination on Draco’s face. “Pretty cool, huh?” 

“What did you do?” Draco whispered, reaching out to take the branch. 

“I gave it some of my magic. The only sure way to tell if a tree can take magic is to give it magic.” Harry felt comfortable here, telling Draco about wand making, and showing him how it was done. All the initial awkwardness of seeing his rival/crush faded, and he was able to relax. 

The branch was warm in Draco’s palm, and he twisted it between his fingers trying to capture some residual magic, but the branch was rapidly cooling. Harry watched him intently for a few moments before asked, “Have you ever seen a wand being made?”

Draco shook his head and finally looked up at Harry. “No, I mean I’ve seen pictures, but never in real life.” 

Harry took a deep breath. “Would you like to?” 

“What?” Draco physically took a step back. 

“Would you like to see a wand being made?”

“You can make one here?” Draco asked incredulously. 

“No, no, I mean would you like to come to the shop sometime. Ollivanders not normally there on Tuesdays. Maybe you can stop by for a while and we can get a coffee or something?” 

“Are you asking me out?” 

“Well, yeah, I’m trying,” Harry laughed, confidence suddenly high as he saw how off put Draco was. 

“Did you hit your head climbing that tree?” Draco asked, avoiding the question. 

“Nope. Come on Draco, what would be so bad about getting coffee with me, and watching me work on a wand?” He raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Merlin, that spell must have damaged your brain,” Draco replied. He turned away from Harry and started back up the hill. “Take your time inspecting the trees,” he called. 

“What about that date?” Harry asked. 

Draco turned around and walked backward up the hill. “I’ll have to see a lot more impressive wand work than that.” 

“I won’t give up that easily,” Harry called after him. 

“I don’t expect you to,” Draco yelled over his shoulder. 

_______

When Harry returned to Malfoy Manor a few days later, the gates opened for him automatically. After walking up the long drive he found Draco waiting for him. 

“Why didn’t you apparate?” Draco said by way was greeting. 

“Why, couldn’t wait the extra two minutes to see me?” Harry shot back. 

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. “Flirting. How common.”

“But you like it,” Harry sang. Draco pushed off the door frame and headed into the house, Harry directly behind him. 

“Next time you come you won’t need to come through the house, you can just head to the forest. I’ve tuned you into the wards, so nothing will attack you,” Draco explained without looking at him. 

Harry’s eyes went wide with concern, “What would be out there to attack me?”

“Nothing, seeing as I’ve keyed you into the wards. You’re perfectly safe. Any injuries you sustain will no doubt be from your own reckless stupidity.” 

“I know what I’m doing, Draco.” 

Draco ignored him and continued. “How much time will you need today?” 

“It really depends, anywhere from two to six hours, maybe nine or ten.” 

“Ten hours?” Draco turned to look at Harry. 

“I can go all night long if need be.” Harry grinned. Draco groaned and turned around. 

“That’s excessive, Potter.” 

“Why don’t you call me Harry?” 

Draco opened the door to the grounds and replied, “I’ll call you that when you earn it.” 

“I never could resist a challenge,” Harry said, as Draco motioned for him to go out. 

As he was passing by, Draco caught his arm lightly and husked, “I know.” They exchanged a heated look before Draco let him go, pushing him slightly out of the door. “Call Grimmy if you need anything, Potter.” 

__________  
One day when Harry went inside to tell Draco he was leaving, he found Draco standing in the middle of the room, wearing dress robes. 

“Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” Harry said, a knowing glance at the slight tenting in his robes.

Draco removed his wand from his robes, and the fabric fell flat. “Well, my wand is 10 inches,” he twirled his wand between his fingers, “It’s hardly something I could hide.” 

“I know, Draco, I have had my hands around your wand before.” 

Draco slipped his wand into his sleeve and shot Harry a look, “Not something I remember fondly.” 

“Should we make it even then? You can take mine.” Harry held his wand slightly towards Draco. “It’s always at the ready.” Draco muffled a snort and Harry grinned. “So about that date?”

“Oh come now, Potter, you’ll have to do better than that.” With that, Draco brushed past him and disappeared down the hall. 

__________

“You know my wand isn’t ‘holy’ for nothing.”

“Never speak to me again, Potter.”

__________

It wasn’t until the fifth visit that Draco went out to see Harry working. He spotted him just as he was heading into the forest. Rather than call out, he cast a subtle tracking spell on him and followed from a reasonable distance. 

By the time Harry came into view again he was in a small clearing with a blackthorn tree at the center. Draco stood back amongst the cedars and watched as Harry cast a few spells on the tree. Harry reached up and cast a severing charm on a low hanging branch, he then levitated the branch to the side and set it down gently. Then he cast a type of healing charm on the branch, transforming the exposed end into a normal tree nub. 

When he was done, he turned to where Draco was hiding. “You can come out, you know.”

Draco started and stepped into the clearing. “I didn’t want to disturb you,” he lied. 

“It’s okay, not much to disturb, really. This is the most boring bit of wand making.” Harry walked to the other side of the tree and choose a middle branch. “It’s just cut,” he cast the severing spell again, “move,” off with the other branch, “and heal.” A nub appeared on the end of the branch. 

“How much do you take from one tree?” Draco asked. 

“Depends on the size; bigger tree, more branches. For this size tree I’ll likely only take three or four.”

Draco nodded. “What type of wand do you make from this?” 

“The wand of a warrior, usually. It’s said to be the type of wand Sir Cadogan used.”

“Like from King Arthur?” Draco watched as Harry chose another branch. 

“Yeah, that one. But no one really knows.” Harry levitated the newly severed branch to the pile with the others. 

“It’s funny,” Draco said approaching the tree and picking off a berry bunch. “Did you know that blackthorns usually produce their sweetest berries after a hard frost?” Draco popped one into his mouth. 

“I didn’t know that, but knowing the wand it makes sense.” 

“How so?”

Harry walked over to where Draco was standing as he spoke. “In order for a blackthorn wand and its owner to truly bond they have to face some kind of danger or hardship.”

“Oh?” Draco pressed with a raised brow. 

“So, basically you could see it as a kind of metaphor, I suppose,” Harry offered, staring directly at Draco. 

“Please, don’t,” Draco groaned, dreading the sudden turn to seriousness in the conversation. “I can’t handle any wand euphemisms right now; sexual or not.” 

Harry smiled. “How about not talking, then?”

“That would be preferable. In fact, in the future, if that could be your default I-” Whatever else Draco was going to say was lost when Harry reached around to his neck and pressed their lips together. 

The spark Draco felt was latent magic he assumed, because there was no possible way you could kiss someone and feel an actual spark. That was something that happened in fairy tales. 

The spark Harry felt was absolutely the spark of a fairy tale. 

___________

The next time they saw each other it was at some ministry function. To be more accurate, the next time Harry saw Draco was at a ministry function. He was on the dance floor, twirling a pretty brunette around gracefully. Harry vaguely recognized her from Hogwarts. 

Harry sighed as he down a proffered cocktail by a passing waiter. He should have known, really. That Malfoy was just playing with him. After the kiss in the forest, he had made some off hand remark and left Harry standing dazed in the clearing. He hadn’t come out once in the times Harry had been back to gather more wand wood. When Harry had asked Grimmy to see him, he was always told ‘Master is busy.’ 

Finally, Harry hadn’t a reason to keep coming back to the manor.

And now here was Draco dancing with some pretty girl. What was more, he looked like he was enjoying it. Harry shouldn’t have presumed that Draco was interested in men. He shouldn’t have presumed some harmless flirting was anything other than that. He downed a second drink and headed for the exit. He disapparated just as Draco returned the pretty girl to her waiting husband. 

___________  
It had been about three weeks since Harry and Draco had last seen each other. Harry was just on the verge of forgetting Draco completely. He wouldn’t need more trees from him for a number of years, and it wasn’t as if they were in the same social circles. He and Draco were nothing, so really there was nothing to get over, right? 

So of course, that was when he saw Draco again. When Harry heard the bell chime over the door on Tuesday, he groaned. Just another person who apparently couldn’t read. 

“We’re closed,” Harry called. Tuesday’s Ollivander wasn’t in. What he did in his free time, Harry didn’t know. The important thing was Harry wasn’t knowledgeable enough to work the shop alone. So, he spent most of the time creating wands or organizing the shop. 

“Well, the door is very unlocked for a shop that is closed.” The drawl was unmistakable. 

Harry smoothed his hair and came to the front slowly. “Ah, Malfoy, what are you doing here?”

Draco raised a brow but said nothing about the switch in names. “I’m here to return your money.” Harry furrowed his brow in response. “You overpaid me for the wood I gave you.”

Harry didn’t react to the double entendre, instead he said: “Oh, sorry for the trouble.”

Draco looked at him curiously. “Really, that’s all you’ve got to say?”

“Thank you?”

“I never expected you to give up so easily.” He huffed and placed a single galleon on the counter. “Wish I could say it’s been a pleasure, Potter, but it hasn’t.”

“Draco, wait!” Harry called, just as Draco was turning to go. Harry couldn’t say anything more because as soon as Draco had turned back, the door chimed again and in stepped Ollivander. 

“Oh, hello,” Ollivander said. He looked between Harry’s panic-stricken face and Draco’s which was devoid of blood and asked, “Am I interrupting something?” 

“Certainly not, Mr. Ollivander. I was just returning some money; Potter overpaid for the trees he acquired,” Draco explained. 

Ollivander looked at the galleon on the counter. “By a galleon?”

Draco blushed. “Yes, well, fair is fair…if that’s all, I’ll be going.”

“Draco Malfoy,” Ollivander stopped him. “Hawthorn, 10”, reasonable springy. Unicorn hair.”

Draco subconsciously reached for his wand. “Yes, that’s right.”

“Hawthorn is a funny wand. I have had many arguments about it. A wand meant to heal, but a wood that smells of death. They suit a witch or wizard of the same paradoxical nature, but always a powerful one.”

Draco looked to Harry for an explanation, but he could only shrug in response. 

Ollivander continued, “And Unicorn hair, such a pure core. Almost the exact opposite of your fathers.” 

Draco snapped to attention, words forming in the back of his throat and rounding out his mouth, but Ollivander didn't let him speak. “I have no doubt that wand that chose you made an excellent choice.” He turned to Harry. “Harry, I’ve left something in the back, I’ll just be getting it now and I’ll head back out. Why don’t you go home for the rest of the day?”

“Oh, are you sure? I still have so much to do.”

Ollivander waved him off, “Yes, yes, whatever organizational technique Miss Granger has you trying this week can wait until tomorrow.” 

“Right, okay then, see you tomorrow.”

“Have a nice time,” Ollivander called out from the stacks. 

Draco and Harry left the shop silently. Once outside Draco let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

“You alright?” Harry asked. 

“That was…surreal,” Draco replied, staring ahead of him. 

“Yeah…say, do you want to get a drink? You look like you could use one.”

Draco looked at him. “It’s 12 in the afternoon, Potter.”

“Tea?”

“It better be bloody strong,” Draco said. 

“I know just the place,” Harry told him and held out his hand. “I’ll apparate us.” 

Draco eyed the proffered hand warily but took it after an annoyingly encouraging smile from Harry. 

When they landed it was in the middle of a kitchen. “Where are we?”

“My house,” Harry said, dropping Draco’s hand and heading for the stove. 

“Potter, how presumptuous.”

“You said you wanted it strong,” Harry said, turning around holding two mugs and a half empty bottle of Firewhisky. 

“Fair enough,” Draco said and sat down at the table while Harry went about preparing the tea. 

When the tea was done, Harry sat in the chair next to Draco and poured him a cup. Neither spoke until they had taken their first sip of tea. “Feeling better?” Harry asked.

“I suppose.”

“He was right, you know,” Harry said.

Draco looked at Harry through narrowed eyes. “How so?”

“The wand…it does suit you. Even when I was using it, it felt like you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Harry sighed. He’d never been good at saying what he felt. “I mean you’re a good person, Draco.”

Draco raised both brows. “Draco, again is it?”

Harry's cheeks turned red, either from embarrassment, or the two fingers of Firewhiskey in his tea. “Sorry about that, it’s just I saw you.”

“You saw me, so you decided to call me Malfoy?” Draco asked, unimpressed. 

“No, I mean I saw you the other day, at some Ministry thing and you were dancing with this girl, and she was very pretty, she had brown hair and a green dress on. And I realized that I didn’t even know if you were really interested in men, let alone me, and you looked so comfortable with that girl and I-”

“But I flirted with you,” Draco interrupted.

“Yes, but maybe you were just playing along, or maybe you-”

“Harry,” Draco said, reaching up to take Harry’s chin and turn it towards him. “Shut up.”

Draco leaned and kissed Harry, and this time the spark that he felt was definitely fairy tale.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/126212.html).


End file.
